The Start of A New Beginning
by hfjdkshfjkasfhjaskfhsjkla
Summary: After a fight with his family Blaine ends up staying at Kurt's house. What he doesn't know is that Kurt is keeping a huge and possibly dangerous secret from him. What will happen when Blaine does find out about Kurt's true nature? Vampire!Kurt fic.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the doorbell rang throughout the Hummel-Hudson household. Burt was the one to answer the door, it was Blaine Anderson. Burt gave him a questioning look, it was odd for Blaine to show up unannounced. Burt knew that his son and Blaine hadn't arranged to go on a date tonight, not to mention it was (Burt glanced at the clock in the living room) nine at night. Burt called for his son, Kurt, to come to the door. "Kurt. Blaine's here," when Kurt came practically running to the front door to greet his boyfriend Burt decided to go back to back to the living room.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked breathlessly. It was then that he noticed the look on Blaine's face. He looked…distraught and his eyes were red, as if he'd been crying. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked, his voice coated with obvious worry.

"I-my parents and I had a fight," Blaine said, he sounded so broken and upset and frustrated. It was after that sentence that Kurt pulled Blaine into a comforting hug. After releasing his boyfriend Kurt ushered him into the house and closed the front door behind him. He sat Blaine onto the couch in the living room and sat next to him. This got an odd glance from Burt, something was obviously wrong. "I-I just left. I d-didn't want to come here, I d-didn't want to intrude b-but before I knew it I-I was here," Blaine was sobbing now, clinging onto Kurt and shaking. Kurt rubbed his back saying soothing words. Burt got up and went to the kitchen. He came back in the living room with a glass of water, which he handed to Blaine.

"Is everything okay? What happened to him?" Burt asked. He didn't know what was going on, he only heard the second part of the conversation and he was wondering what made Blaine leave, and where did he leave from?

"He and his parents got into a fight," Kurt replied softly, rubbing soothing circles on Blaine's back. Oh. Burt knew that Blaine and his parents didn't get along; he figured that much when the boy came to his auto shop and mentioned his dad trying to make him straight by fixing a car. But how bad did they not get along?

"What happened, exactly?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine had stopped crying by now. He took a deep breath before answering. Kurt squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"I was just telling my parents that we had a date tomorrow and…"

* * *

><p>"You're going out with him again?" Mr. Anderson asked with distaste. Blaine rolled his eyes at his dad's words. He had been going out with Kurt for six months now; he even transferred to McKinley when the new school year started…so when was his dad going to refer to Kurt as more than just 'that boy'? When was he going to realize that he was serious about Kurt and was in love with him?<p>

"Yes, dad, I am going out with _Kurt_ again," Blaine emphasised his boyfriends' name so his dad would get the hint that he does in fact have a name and it is not 'That Boy'.

"When are you going to realize that this isn't what you want? You're just torturing yourself and _that boy_ by doing this," Blaine rolled his eyes yet again. His dad didn't seem to notice though and kept talking "Eventually you'll find a girl and realize what you truly want. You should just stop kidding yourself and _that boy_."

"Kurt," Blaine said simply.

"What?" his father was looking at him with anger now, as was usual what Blaine mentioned Kurt.

"His name is Kurt," Blaine said through gritted teeth. He was getting seriously pissed off right now.

"Whatever. You'll forget him soon enough, when you find the right girl," His dad was raising his voice and yelling. He was sneering now. _Sneering_! This sent Blaine over the edge. If looks could kill the glare that Blaine was sending his dad would have Mr. Anderson drop dead.

"I love Kurt and I don't plan on leaving him, so maybe you should stop kidding _yourself_," Blaine yelled, practically spitting the words at his father. Mr. Andersons face was red with anger now. To put it bluntly, if this was a cartoon you would see steam billowing from his ears. He got up from the couch and, before Blaine could realize what was happening, he slapped Blaine. The force made Blaine fall onto the floor. Then there was silence as Blaine clutched his cheek. Blaine looked towards his mother who was sitting on the couch was well. She just stared at her husband silently. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Blaine got up and ran to his room. He grabbed a suitcase from his closet and started throwing clothes into it. After that he stomped through the living room and out the front door. His parents didn't try to stop him at all; in fact Blaine was sure he heard his father say something along the lines of 'good riddance'. When he got to the car Blaine just sat there, gripping the steering wheel. It was then that he let himself cry before pulling out of the driveway. He didn't know where he was going to go, he just had to get away from that place.

* * *

><p>"B-before I knew it I was here," Blaine was back to sobbing now. Kurt held him; he was on the verge of tears as well. Blaine told him whenever his parents fought with him, and not once, ever, has his father resorted to violence.<p>

Burt was fuming. He _hated _that there were parents in this world that would resort to violence. Burt didn't know what to do; he just sat there in his armchair fuming with hatred. He wanted to go over and punch some sense into Blaine's bastard of a father. He was snapped out of his thoughts by his son's voice "dad, can we talk…in the kitchen?" Kurt asked. Burt just nodded. Kurt turned to look at Blaine "We'll be right back," Kurt said in a soft voice. He got up and followed his dad to the kitchen. Carol was at the door, she had obviously listening in on the conversation in the living room. Kurt rubbed his eyes and made a sniffling noise.

"He can't stay there," Kurt stated simply through sobs. Carol and Burt nodded their silent agreement. "C-can he stay here?" Kurt asked hopefully "he can stay in the guest room. Please?"

"Kurt…I don't know. What about your…condition? You haven't even told him-"

"Dad, I'll tell him eventually. I'll make sure what I am doesn't affect anything. Please?" Kurt begged. Burt sighed in defeat and nodded. Kurt smiled "Thank you!" he pulled his dad into hug before running back to the living room.

Kurt stepped back into the living room "You're staying here," he stated "I-we don't want you going back there," Blaine looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Blaine stood up, his arms wrapping around Kurt's waist.

"Dad and Carol said it was fine. You'll stay in the guest room. Now let's go and get your stuff, it's still in your car, right?" Blaine just nodded and followed Kurt out to his car. Kurt smiled. To be honest even after Blaine transferred to McKinley the two of them haven't been able to spend too much time together, what with Kurt helping his dad out in the shop and all the homework.

"You know; if there is anything I can do to, you know, help around the house or anything-"

"Blaine, don't even think about doing anything to try and thank us," Kurt said. The two of them had gotten all of Blaine's stuff put away in the guest room (now Blaine's room) and they were cuddling on the bed. The door was open, of course, on Burt's order.

Blaine sighed in defeat. He would just have to do little things to thank Kurt's family for letting him stay. Just as Blaine was musing about what he could do to thank them Kurt got up and pushed himself off the bed. "I have to go," Blaine looked at him questioningly. Where did Kurt have to go so late? It was ten-thirty. "Uh, I just…have a craving for some pop," Kurt said quickly before heading to the door. Blaine shrugged, it was odd but he was tired and wanted to get some sleep, he'd ask about it tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed. He hated lying to Blaine. He loved Blaine and knew he should be honest with him. Then on the other hand he doesn't know how Blaine would react if he knew. Would he run away? Would he break up with Kurt if he knew? <em>Well, you never know until you try, <em>Kurt thought bitterly to himself.

Kurt stepped out of his bed room window. He ran fast, faster than a bullet train. He felt the wind whistle past him as he ran at what felt (but obviously wasn't) like the speed of light. Kurt sighed, he loved running, and it was what he considered the only benefit of being what he was. He hated everything else about what he was, he hated the killing. But then again he couldn't leave his victims alive; they'd tell the cops and so on and so forth (well, it's not like the police could ever find him anyways, Kurt was always careful to attack and kill from behind). He stopped running after a few minutes and looked around. He was in Toronto, Canada by the looks of the sign in front of him. _Not the farthest I ran, but I do have to be back in a few minutes, _Kurt thought. He stalked around the streets.

He heard some (maybe five?) people talking obnoxiously loud (he could just tell he was next to a bar). Kurt slipped into the alleyway nearby and waited for them to walk by. He was in luck; the group of about five people said their goodbyes. He heard a single set of footsteps walking by the alleyway. It was then that Kurt slipped out of cover. He grabbed the person by the arm and covered their mouth with his hand so the screams were muffled. He pulled the person to the alleyway so they were concealed by the darkness of the night. He lowered his face to the struggling person's neck. He opened his mouth to show his fangs. He sunk his fangs into the person's neck, drinking the blood like his life depended on it. The human's struggles weakened and eventually stopped as the blood was drained. Kurt sucked up the blood with a loud slurping sound until all of the blood had been drained from the body.

Kurt wiped his lips clean of the blood and glanced down at his clothes. Damn. Feeding was always messy; he would have to wash his clothes ASAP when he got home. Kurt ran back home, spending as little time at the crime scene as possible. Once he got home he climbed into his bedroom window. He stripped off his bloody clothes and put on his pyjamas. He discarded the clothes in the laundry bin. Carol had been very nice once she learned of his condition, she even offered to do laundry after he fed, which was once a month. Kurt yawned and trudged groggily to his bed. He instantly started crying. He couldn't help it, he always cried after feeding. He always thought of the families of his victims and how he wished he could apologise to them. Kurt cried himself to sleep that night; it was how he always fell asleep after feeding.

_Dear Gaga, he hated being a vampire._

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is my second Klaine fic. It'll be a multi chapter one :) and in case you haven't figured it out yet, I don't own Glee or Kurt and Blaine. Remember, reviews are to me what makeovers are to Kurt!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"You'll love this one," Kurt said simply. It's been a week and a half since Blaine moved in and it was pretty awesome. The two boys got to see each other more often and Blaine didn't have to drive all the way from Westerville to get to McKinley. Tonight was a rare night that the Hummel-Hudson family was out (excluding Kurt) and Burt trusted the two teens to be alone in the house, unsupervised. Carol Burt and Finn were out watching some baseball game. Kurt and Blaine decided to stay in and watch a sappy romantic movie (as was the usual for those two).

"I hope so, the last one was kind of a bust," Blaine replied. He had let Kurt pick the movie they were going to watch and it was one that Blaine's never seen before. He just hoped it would be better than the last one they watched, it was terrible.

Kurt nodded and snuggled into the side his boyfriend. Blaine watched as the movie progressed…but honestly he just couldn't get into it, it was boring. So, naturally, he chose pressing light kisses to Kurt's neck over watching the movie. Kurt chuckled "I see you're very into the movie," Blaine responded by pressing another kiss to Kurt's neck.

"You're more interesting," Blaine replied with a goofy-looking grin. Kurt just blushed and chuckled at that, he would never really get used to Blaine's constant compliments. He arranged his position so that he was now facing Blaine.

"You're so cliché," Kurt giggled. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled his petite boyfriend onto his lap and kissed him lightly.

"But you love it," Blaine said once their lips parted. Kurt rested his forehead against his boyfriend's and smiled, taking in the silly grin Blaine always seemed to have when they were together. Kurt loved moments like this, they made him feel all warm and at home, it just felt right. Kurt arranged his position on Blaine's lap so that he was facing him properly, straddling him. He pressed their lips together again, revelling in the wonderful feeling that he always got whenever they kissed. Blaine returned the kiss eagerly.

Blaine ran his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip, asking for entrance which was immediately given. Kurt's tongue instantly found his and they fought for dominance, which Blaine ended up winning eventually. Blaine took his sweet time memorising the inside of Kurt's mouth, eliciting a mewl or moan (or a combination of the two) from the younger teen every once in a while. Blaine had to admit...the sounds Kurt made were sexy as hell, almost out of this world. Everything was fine until "Ow!" Blaine's roaming tongue had unknowingly come into contact with one of Kurt's fangs, which. Blaine pulled away, his tongue was bleeding. Kurt's eyes dilated at the scent and taste of the blood. Meanwhile Blaine was wondering how someone's teeth could be that sharp.

_Shit! I have to get away from the smell, _Kurt thought to himself, he quickly brought his hand to his face and hopped off Blaine's lap. He practically ran to his bedroom, locking himself in the private bathroom. He turned the sink taps hastily, his hands gripping the edge of the sink. Sure he could handle it whenever someone got, say, a paper cut. But the taste of blood intensified the scent about ten times as much. The scent was intensified every time Kurt fed and it lasted for a few hours before it was manageable again. All Kurt could concentrate on was the taste of Blaine's blood. He knew it smelt terrific, he had no idea it would taste about a hundred times better then it smelt. It was like a representation of Blaine's personality, it was warm and sweet.

Just then there was a knock on the door "Kurt, are you okay?" It was so like Blaine to ask if he was doing okay even though it was him that got injured. Kurt shook his head to clear the haze that came with the bloodlust, grabbed the cup that he kept in his bathroom and ran it under the flowing tap water then hastily turned the tap off. He took a few deep breaths before opening the door. This probably wasn't a good idea since every time he took a breath he could smell that intoxicating aroma, blood.

Kurt held out the glass of water for Blaine "I-I thought maybe this would help the bleeding," Kurt said hastily. Blaine just nodded and took the drink and sipped at it. Kurt sighed, that diluted the smell, if only a smidgen. "I'm sorry, I knew my teeth were sharp but…" Kurt left the sentence hanging.

"Yeah, talk about it. I didn't know teeth could be sharp enough to poke through a tongue like butter," Blaine replied with a chuckle. Blaine could tell Kurt was acting odd, he didn't know why but he hoped it wasn't something bad bothering his boyfriend.

"Yeah, genetics, I guess. Sorry," Kurt replied. Blaine finished his glass of water and set it down on Kurt's bedside table. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist again.

"It's nothing, see, it stopped bleeding," Blaine stuck out his tongue for Kurt to see. Kurt giggled and rolled his eyes, trying to distract himself, just because the blood was gone didn't mean the smell was. Or the taste, Kurt didn't know when the delicious taste would leave... he didn't know if he wanted the taste gone either, he wanted more. He just wanted to sink his fangs into Blaine's neck and-_No! _Kurt scolded himself, _I can't think that!_ Just then Blaine decided to kiss him again. Kurt pulled away and took a step away from Blaine instantly, he regretted it the minute he saw the hurt look in his boyfriend's eyes.

"I-I'm just going to have a bath," Kurt said before stepping back into his bathroom. Blaine just nodded. He knew something was wrong. Why would Kurt pull away from him like that? Not only that, but Blaine couldn't help but notice the scared yet sad look in his boyfriend's eyes.

_Maybe it's me…_Blaine couldn't help thinking this. What if he was doing something wrong and that's why Kurt's acting odd. Blaine shook his head and went back downstairs. He turned the movie off and settled on watching some mindless TV show; he was too caught up in his thoughts to pay attention to the show anyways. Soon Blaine got tired of that and turned the TV off. He picked a book to read instead.

Meanwhile Kurt was relaxing in the tub, scolding himself. _I almost hurt him! ...Why does the taste have to enhance the smell anyways!…_Kurt thought to himself with a bitter sigh. After his bath Kurt went through his nightly routine and went to sleep, well tried to sleep was more like it. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the hurt look in Blaine's eyes.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Carols voice rang through the house as Burt and Finn followed behind her. Blaine smiled weakly at the three of them as they started babbling about how the game was and who won and lost. After Finn went to his bedroom and Burt went to the rec room for some more sports carol sat down next to Blaine and turned the TV on to some late night talk show. Just then an idea hit Blaine.

"Hey, Carol…D-do you know why Kurt's been acting strange?" Carol turned to look at Blaine. She remembered mentioning the same thing to Burt soon after her and Finn moved in. A few days later Burt and Kurt sat her and Finn down and told them about Kurt's vampirism. She was shocked and somewhat scared at first (Finn was downright freaked out and didn't believe it at first)…not to mention her and Finn (after he came out of shock) had a bunch of questions to ask. She couldn't lie to Blaine about this so she answered honestly.

"Yes, yes I do know," she said slowly. Blaine just nodded. "I can't tell you what it is though; it's not for me to tell…" Blaine nodded. Its Kurt's secret to tell, and Blaine wanted to hear it from no one else but him.

"Does he want to break up with me or anything?" Blaine asked quietly. Carole actually laughed at this.

"No, sweetie, he loves you…he's just scared of your reaction when he does tell you. He's not cheating or anything like that!" Carol said.

"…But you do know what it is that's wrong," it was a statement, not a question. Carol nodded.

"He'll tell you when the time's right, when he's ready…just let it go for now, don't dwell on it," carol said. Blaine just nodded. He got up off the couch.

"I'm just going to go to bed right now...goodnight," Blaine walked up to his bedroom. He paused as he passed Kurt's door, thinking maybe he should go inside and say everything was okay. He shook his head, Kurt might be asleep. Then a light bulb went off in Blaine's head. He walked to his room and rushed around looking for a pen and paper. Once he found the material he needed he began writing.

_Dearest Kurt,_

_I can tell you're keeping something from me…and I don't care. I know you want to tell me whatever it is and you're scared, well you don't have to be. I just want to let you know that whatever it is, no matter what, I'll love you. So just, you know, tell me whenever you're ready. I'm just going to forget about it until you bring this (whatever it is) up again. I love you._

_Love always, Blaine_

Blaine smiled, he may not be the best with words but he thought this was good. He tiptoed to Kurt's room and slipped the note under the door.

That morning Kurt noticed a slip of paper. He gingerly walked over to the note, picked it up and read it. The note made him smile and made him want to cry. Blaine was such a sweetie; Kurt wanted to think that Blaine would mean everything he said if he knew. Kurt walked over to Blaine's room and knocked. Blaine didn't even have the time to say anything before Kurt flung his arms around him in a hug. "Thank you," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. Blaine just smiled after he got released from Kurt's grasp. "I-I don't know when I'll be able to tell you, it may be months or days from now," Kurt said breathlessly.

"That's fine, I'll wait," Blaine replied. "Although I am curious as to what's going on," Blaine laughed.

Kurt sighed "I wish I could tell you now…but you don't understand and I don't want to scare you," Blaine looked at Kurt with a look of worry. How could Kurt scare him? A bunch of crazy ideas came to him all at once. He grabbed Kurt's hands and squeezed them in his.

"This is really serious isn't it? You're not dying of some terminal illness or are you? You're not actually a girl are you? Are you in the mafia? Do you have an evil twin?" Kurt laughed.

"No, I'm not dying! And, Blaine, you saw me shirtless before, I'm not a girl. And it's definitely not the last two," Blaine sighed a mock sigh of relief and released Kurt's hands. Kurt rolled his eyes. Well at least the scent of blood wasn't enhanced anymore, although he didn't think he'd ever get the taste of Blaine's blood out of his head.

"Well…that's all I can think of. So I won't bug you about it anymore. Just tell me when you want to," Blaine smiled that smile that seemed to only be reserved for Kurt. Kurt pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. "Speaking of seeing you shirtless…we should go swimming again,"

"You are such a cheese ball," Kurt rolled his eyes then smiled. Blaine just shrugged and kissed Kurt again. "You know, Rachel was right," Kurt said breathlessly after they broke away from eachothers lips in favor of oxygen.

"Right about what?" Blaine questioned.

"Your face does taste awesome."

'And _I'm _the cheese ball?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2! and I already have ideas for future chapters (I already know how Blaine's going to figure out Kurt's a vampire). And remember, Reviews are to me what makeovers are to Kurt...yeah.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Blaine noticed when he woke up was the slight pressure on his chest. He tried to open his eyes but they flinched back closed. The sunlight was too bright to handle so early. Gradually he got use to the light, his eyes fluttering open. He looked to his right.

There was Kurt, lying next to him. Blaine smiled to himself. He and Kurt had tried to finish the movie they were going to watch before. Blaine had been staying with the Hummel-Hudson's for about three months now and he and Kurt never did finish that movie. It was probably a good idea to watch it in Blaine's room, seeing as they ended up falling asleep before the movie was over.

Blaine had noticed that Kurt was still acting odd. The last Saturday of every month Kurt would disappear. And he'd leave anywhere from noon to late at night. But the worst part, Blaine thought, was that whenever Kurt returned, about half an hour after he left, he'd keep himself holed up in his room. Not that Blaine ever really knew when Kurt returned. That was another strange thing, no one ever sees Kurt return to the house. The only way Blaine knows when his boyfriend returns is when he's passing past his room and hears shuffling sounds, along with the sound of running water from the connecting bathroom, coming from Kurt's room. Blaine had to wonder how Kurt got into the house without anyone noticing, but he usually pushed that thought aside.

Blaine sighed and brushed a strand of hair out of Kurt's face. Kurt looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Blaine desperately wished Kurt would tell him already, maybe he could help him. Maybe he could do something so that Kurt wouldn't hole himself up in his room after he came back from his strange disappearances every month. Blaine didn't know how long he laid there just looking at Kurt. After a while there was a knock on the door and he was forced out of his thoughts. "Come in," Blaine called softly, so as to not wake Kurt up. Carol stepped through the door and into the room

"Hey, Kurt wasn't in his room so I thought he'd be in here…and I was right," Carol said as she noted the boy curled up against Blaine's side with his head resting on his chest. Blaine smiled at Carol; she was always nice when she found the two of them together in the morning. If it was Burt that found them he would jump to conclusions, but not Carol. "I just wanted tell you that lunch will be ready in about half an hour. You guys really slept in today, it's almost one."

"I'll wake Kurt up and we'll be downstairs soon," Blaine whispered to Carol, taking care not to wake Kurt yet. Just then Kurt shifted so that was snuggling closer to Blaine. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest, trying to get away from the annoying light. Blaine smiled down at his boyfriend. Carol smiled at the two of them; the image was a total Kodak moment.

"Can I say something?" Carol asked. Blaine nodded. "You know how people are always saying that high school couples never make it?" she asked. Blaine nodded again "Well…I think that if any of those people met the two of you they would eat their words. I think you two will make it," Carol finished. Blaine smiled at her.

"Yeah, me to," Blaine whispered. It was all he could think to say, really. Not many people understood just how much he and Kurt love each other.

"So, I'm guessing you're planning to go to New York for college as well," Carol said. Blaine nodded and grinned at her.

"We're planning to go to the same place; right now we're picking places in New York that have good music and fashion programmes. Then…I guess we'll see which ones we're both accepted to and pick from those," Blaine whispered enthusiastically. Carol nodded with a small smile on her face. Blaine thought before asking "I-is there anything I can do to thank you guys for letting me stay here?" Blaine thought it would be better to ask Carol, seeing as Kurt only told him to forget about it.

Carol thought for a bit before a light bulb went off in her head. "Well, Burt's always looking for new help in the shop…if you're that intent on thanking us you could so some work there," Carol said. Blaine's face lit up. It was perfect; he could work with Kurt in the auto shop…well, that is, if Burt let him. _Well_, Blaine thought, _I know my way around a car_. It shouldn't be a problem.

"That's a great idea, thanks!" Blaine said happily.

"Well, I'm going to finish making lunch, so make sure to wake him up," Carol said, gesturing to Kurt, who had managed to pull the blanket over his head, well the part that wasn't still buried in Blaine's chest. Blaine nodded.

Carol left, shutting the door softly behind her.

Blaine nudged the blanket off of Kurt's head. He pressed a light kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. "Kurt, wake up," Blaine said softly. Kurt stirred and looked up at Blaine. "Morning," Blaine smiled.

Kurt sighed. Ugh, the painful burn in his throat that was always there. Well, it was the last Saturday of the month, and god, was he thirsty. He'd be glad to sooth the pain as soon as he could (the burning can't go away, but it can be soothed); it felt as if he hadn't feeded in years when in reality it was only thirty days. "Good morning," Kurt replied with a yawn. Blaine stroked his cheek. Kurt instantly leaned into the touch and sighed.

"Lunch is going to be ready soon," Blaine said. At that sentence Kurt tuned to look at the clock. Oh, it was almost one. Kurt rushed out of the bed, missing the warmth instantly, and ran to his own bedroom. He got dressed, went through his daily moisturising routine and fixed his hair. When he made his way downstairs everyone was seated at the table. Kurt took his usual spot beside Blaine and dug into to delicious meal.

"So, what are you guys planning for today?" Carol asked after everyone was done with their meals. Finn said something about going to see Rachel and the next instant he was calling his girlfriend to see when he should come over, seeing as he forgot the time they arranged.

"I'm going out," Kurt said. He had to leave now, the burning was almost unbearable. He glanced at Blaine who shrugged. Kurt had stopped making excuses about 'wanting to get some pop' after Blaine said it was okay if Kurt didn't want to tell him whatever he was hiding as long as Kurt told him eventually.

* * *

><p>Kurt left through the front door and ran. He loved feeling the wind wisp his hair around his face. Kurt decided he wouldn't go far. He stopped running when he hit a town about 100 miles away from Lima. He stopped; pondering where he would go to get his next victim, it was daylight so he had to go somewhere reclusive and quiet…<p>

Aha! There was a small hiking trail where practically no one went to, Kurt remembered Mercedes talking about how nice it was there when she and Sam went there for a date (they were out as couple now…they weren't hiding it well in the first place-everyone knew). Kurt tried to remember where she said it was…he couldn't remember. So he pulled out his cell phone and texted Mercedes.

_Remember when you were talking about that "beautiful" hiking spot that you and Sam went to?-K_

He got an almost instant reply.

_That virtually unknown one, yeah…Why? Thinking about taking your teenage dream there? ;)-M_

_Maybe…can you tell me where it is?-K_

Mercedes texted him the location, Kurt smiled to himself and texted a quick 'thanks' and then he was off, running in the right direction.

When he got there Kurt made himself hidden behind the trees. It really was an unknown place; Kurt had to wait for a long while before someone came walking by. It was a blonde female, she was alone. Perfect. Kurt slipped out of his hiding spot and made his way behind the woman. She gasped when she felt his arm slip in front of her face from behind and his hand clamped over her mouth to muffle her voice. Kurt dragged her into the woods that surrounded the hiking trail. Once he figured they were well hidden he sunk his fangs into her neck. It was just like every other time, the person would struggle at first but then it slowed and eventually stopped as the blood was drained.

When Kurt was done he sighed and looked down at his clothes. They were a bloody mess again, as usual. But then he heard the sound of someone shouting, not at him, he figured, it was far away. Whoever it was made their way down the trail, the sound of the shouting getting closer, close enough for Kurt to tell what they were screaming. He paled when he realized what was being shouted, tears prickling at the back of his eyes. "Mom…Mom, where are you!" Kurt cried at the child's voice, he killed the poor kid's mother. God, he felt terrible now. He wanted to help the poor kid but he had to get out there so he wouldn't be noticed. So he ran in the opposite direction that the kid's voice was coming from. He ran home and climbed through his bedroom window, like he always did after feeding. He walked to the private bathroom.

He meant to clean himself up and get rid of the blood, but instead he sat on the edge of the bathtub and cried.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting in the living room with Burt. He was trying to get into The Deadest Catch…it was extremely boring. When it came to a commercial Blaine decided to ask if he could help out at the shop. "I was wondering; how are things going at the shop?" Blaine asked. Burt gave him this odd, somewhat amused, look.<p>

"Things are fine at the shop, could be better but, you know," Burt shrugged.

"Well if you need any extra help I wouldn't mind, you know, helping out," Blaine replied with a small smile on his face. Burt glanced at him and nodded.

"I suppose you'll want to be on the same shift Kurt's working."

"Well…yeah, if it's possible," Blaine blushed. Burt nodded. He had to admit the boy knows his way around cars.

"Fine," Burt turned his attention back to the television, the commercials were over. Blaine blinked and smiled to himself. He didn't think it would be that easy.

Blaine stood up and made his way upstairs to his room. He had intended to lose himself in a book or something. Since Kurt always kept himself holed up in his room after he came back from where ever it was he disappeared to Blaine was usually bored. He never got to see Kurt on those Saturdays, it made him sad.

Blaine was walking to his room when he heard sounds coming from Kurt's room. Oh, he's back. But this sounded…like crying. Kurt was crying, why? Blaine opened the door to Kurt's bedroom and, after seeing that Kurt wasn't in the bedroom, made his way to the private bathroom. He hesitated before knocking on the door and letting himself in.

Blaine's eyes went wide with shock.

There was Kurt, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, covered with…_Blood_. And he was sobbing into his hands. Blaine instantly went to sit beside his boyfriend and hold him and comfort him.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine's embrace and wrapped his arms around himself, something he always did when he was scared. The scent of blood was unbearable after feeding. Finally Blaine spoke.

"Kurt…w-what happened?" Blaine was scared. He didn't know if it was Kurt's blood or not, both were equally scary, in Blaine's opinion. Kurt didn't answer his question. He just kept crying. He wanted to be held by Blaine but he wouldn't dare put his boyfriend in danger. "Kurt, I-is this y-your blood?" Blaine asked hesitantly, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. Kurt vigorously shook his head, no. Blaine went to the sink and got Kurt a glass of water. Kurt took it gratefully and sipped, trying to calm himself down. "Now, tell me what happened," Blaine said rubbing soothing circles on Kurt's back.

"I-I didn't want you to find out like this…" Kurt said finally in between sobs.

"Find out what, Kurt?" Blaine asked, probing for answers.

Kurt sighed. "You-you won't believe me if I tell you…I'll show you," Kurt said the last words with resolve, as if he made up his mind about something. "J-just let me get cleaned up first, okay?" Kurt asked with a sniffle. Blaine nodded and left the bathroom. As soon as he left he heard the sound of running water, along with the sound of Kurt crying. He went to sit on Kurt's bed, not knowing what to think. A few minutes Kurt came out of the washroom in fresh clothes and blood-free. He looked at Blaine nervously, he was just sitting there.

"W-we should go now." Kurt stated. Blaine nodded and took a deep breath. He got up and followed Kurt outside to the car. "Y-you drive…I'll direct you," Kurt said to Blaine. Blaine nodded. Kurt was in no condition to drive, Blaine could still see faint tears on Kurt's face.

They drove in silence. They only talked when Kurt directed Blaine down a street. Eventually they came to the hiking trail. Kurt knew the body would still be there, the kid wouldn't have found it, it was too deep in the woods. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him through the woods to where the body was.

Blaine gasped at the sight of the body. He loosened his grip on Kurt's hand and looked at his boyfriend in shock. Kurt just looked ashamed. "K-Kurt, you did this? W-why?" Blaine took a step backwards, letting go of Kurt's hand completely now. It was then that he noticed the two holes on the side of the body's neck.

Kurt took a deep breath before saying, "I'm a vampire, Blaine…And I don't want to-to kill people. But I have to," Kurt said sadly. It was unbelievable, vampires weren't real…but then again there was the proof right in front of him. Wait, then that means…

"S-so before, I cut my tongue on-on a fang? And that's what you do when you disappear on Saturdays," Blaine asked. Kurt just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "Oh," Blaine said. Kurt looked at his boyfriend…there was definitely fear in his eyes.

"Blaine, you know I won't hurt you right? That's why I stay away from you after I feed, the taste of blood enhances the smell and it's almost unbearable…and I-I don't know what I might have done to you if…"

Oh. So that's why Kurt reacted like that after Blaine cut his tongue, he had to get away to protect him. And earlier in the bathroom when Blaine tried to hug him…Blaine suddenly felt bad for putting Kurt in that situation, it must have been torture. Blaine was silent.

Kurt took the silence for something else. Maybe Blaine hated him and wanted to breakup. Or maybe he was scared and wanted to run away.

"So, when are you going to break up with me? You're probably disgusted by me now," Kurt said bitterly and sadly. Blaine was taken aback.

"Kurt, I'm not going to break up with you," Blaine sounded horrified at the very idea. "I love you, Kurt, and this won't change that fact." Kurt started crying again, but this time they were tears of happiness. Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug, which Kurt melted into despite the smell of the blood running through Blaine's veins. Blaine tried to break away from the hug, remembering that Kurt recently…ate, but Kurt held him there and returned the hug.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered into Blaine's shoulder, which his head was currently buried in. Blaine lifted Kurt's head and wiped the tears from his face.

"We should leave now," Blaine said after a while. Kurt nodded.

'Yeah, before the police or someone comes here."

They reached the car parked outside the trail. This time Kurt drove, with Blaine asking him questions.

"So…do you have any powers or anything like that?"

"Well, we can run faster than you could ever imagine."

"What about garlic?"

"No effect on us whatsoever."

"And sunlight?"

Kurt laughed at this "No affect either."

"Are wooden steaks and holy water the only things that can kill you?"

Kurt laughed again "No! I'll tell you everything later, there are…some things you should know, I guess. But anything that could kill you could kill me to…and we do in fact age."

They pulled up the driveway and walked in the house, hand in hand. Burt looked at them. "You didn't tell me or Carol you were gone," Burt said. Kurt sighed.

"I told him I'm a vampire," Kurt said. Burt's expression changed, he told Kurt that he would have to tell Blaine some time. Kurt and Blaine went to sit on the couch next to Burt's arm chair.

"Well," Burt said, looking at Blaine sceptically. Blaine glanced at Kurt. Kurt squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"I-I'm still shocked and at first I was scared but I still love him, this changes nothing," Blaine stated. Burt nodded, approving of Blaine's answer.

"Well, I'm just going to go...read or something," Kurt said. He walked upstairs to his room. Blaine followed after him.

"Hey, can I ask something?" Blaine asked, sitting on the bed next to Kurt.

"Of course," Kurt replied. "Just don't sit so close…the smell," Kurt said awkwardly. Blaine nodded and scooted away from Kurt.

"Why were you crying?"

"Oh…I-I do that every time after I feed, it's just," Kurt looked down at his palms now, avoiding Blaine's gaze "I hate killing people and I think about their families and I'm killing someone's mother or daughter or something," Kurt was getting all worked up now and he looked like he was going to cry again.

"Why don't you not kill people then? You can do what they do in Twilight and feed off animals," Blaine said. Kurt chuckled dryly and shook his head.

"It's not the same. I tried to do that but…" Kurt shivered "It tastes terrible and it's not nearly as satisfying,"

"Oh," Blaine said "Well…is there anything else, so you won't have to, you know, kill people?"

Kurt hesitated before answering "Well I heard that…there are some vampires that will feed off of one human…take a little blood at a time," Kurt said.

"Wait, I thought that if a vampire bit a human that the human would turn into a vampire," Blaine replied. Kurt shook his head.

"Well, some can. We call those vampires 'Complete Vampires' and the humans that they turn into vampires are called 'Incomplete Vampires' and they can't turn people…I'm one of those," Kurt said. Blaine's eyes lit up and Kurt just knew what was coming.

"If you want to you can drink my blood," Blaine said. Kurt sighed and shook his head. He knew Blaine would say that.

"Blaine, I-I don't know…I've never drank blood without killing the person and I don't know if I'll be able to control myself…and it'd probably hurt you," Kurt said uneasily "And aren't you scared that I'll hurt you!" Kurt was starting to feel like he was more scared of himself then Blaine was.

"Kurt, I trust you, please, can we at least try it?" Blaine said. He scooted closer to Kurt again. Kurt took a deep breath before talking again.

"F-fine, but if I hurt you or you start to get dizzy from blood loss stop me," Kurt said. Blaine nodded and gave Kurt a sweet, lasting kiss. Once they pulled away from each other Blaine pulled Kurt onto his lap so that he was straddling him. Kurt leaned in to give Blaine another kiss before turning his attention to his neck. "You ready?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Blaine said. He felt Kurt kiss his neck before the fangs sunk in. Blaine gasped at the pain and clutched at the sheet and bit his tongue so he wouldn't scream. After the pain there was this numbing and then tingling feeling on his neck and he was surprised to find that the sensation felt good. Blaine's hands moved from where they were to Kurt's back. It felt so good and…refreshing (Blaine couldn't explain how it felt refreshing, it just did) that Blaine actually moaned. Kurt took it as a moan of pain and quickly pulled away from Blaine's neck. He lapped up the blood that was still slightly gushing from Blaine's neck before getting a tissue from across the room. He sat down next Blaine and pressed the tissue to the wound.

"I took too much didn't I? I knew it! Shit, I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt started babbling as he wiped up the blood on Blaine's neck with the tissue. Blaine just shook his head, he was feeling kind of dazed now, not from blood-loss though.

"No, Kurt, it's fine, you didn't take too much…It actually felt strangely good, it made my neck feel numb and then tingly and…I can't explain it," Blaine said. Kurt looked bewildered.

"Didn't it hurt?" Kurt asked him. He tossed the tissue into the waste basket and curled up next to Blaine.

"Yes, at first, for a few seconds but then…" Blaine trailed off. Kurt chuckled. He never understood why any human would agree to go through the pain he remembered going through when he was turned into a vampire. Kurt remembered writhing in pain for what seemed like forever until he passed out and woke up as a vampire. It was probably different because Incomplete Vampires didn't have the same toxins that Complete Vampires do. "How does it taste, blood?" Blaine asked after a while.

"It's indescribable…each person's blood tastes different but it's always delicious," Kurt licked his lips before continuing "Yours tastes warm…and sweet, kind of citrusy too, I like it," Kurt tried to explain the taste, but words couldn't do it justice. Kurt glanced at the clock. Wow, time flies. It was ten at night. Kurt yawned and pulled the blanket over himself.

After Kurt fell asleep Blaine snuck out of the bed and went over to his own room to sleep. It was difficult to get to sleep, the day's events just replayed in his head. The shock, the nervousness and everything else was fresh in his mind. Eventually Blaine fell asleep after about half an hour of tossing and turning.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3! This took hours to write, but it was fun! Remember, reviews are to me what makeovers are to Kurt :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Kurt, did you hear? They found a dead body at that hiking trail!" Mercedes said. They were in glee club and waiting for Mr. Schuester to arrive. Kurt glanced at Blaine, who was sitting next to him, as per usual. It was Monday, two days after Blaine found out about Kurt's being a vampire. It had been going great, instead of killing for blood every month Kurt just went to Blaine every few days. Needless to say everyone was questioning Blaine when he walked into school with a bandage covering the bite marks.

"Really? What happened?" Kurt asked, acting oblivious.

"The newspaper said that the family, a single mother and her son, was hiking and the mother went missing. The son looked for her before calling the police; they sent a search party for her in the woods around the trail before someone found the body," Mercedes said. She had the whole glee clubs attention by now, everyone was listening in. "That's not the strange part either," Mercedes paused for effect before saying "The body was drained of all its blood and there were two puncture marks…in the neck. They don't know who…or what did it," she finished.

"Are you suggesting vampires, Mercedes? Because that would be highly unlikely, seeing as they don't exist. There's probably a logical explanation," Rachel said. Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Finn, Blaine and Kurt, they tensed a bit. Blaine gave Kurt's hand a squeeze which Kurt returned with a quick smile. Finn glanced at his brother; he should know better than to feed so close to home…oh well, now that Blaine knew and was offering his blood there would be no more mysterious deaths.

"I'm not saying anything…it's just weird," Mercedes said. Just the Mr. Schu walked in.

"Okay, so this week's assignment is…"

* * *

><p>"Mm, Kurt," Blaine moaned. They were in Blaine's room and Kurt was lying on top Blaine and had his mouth attached to his neck. After a few more seconds Kurt pulled away and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, ridding his mouth of Blaine's blood. Kurt pressed his forehead to Blaine's and smiled. Blaine smiled back "I could do this all day," Blaine said. Kurt laughed and pressed his lips to Blaine's.<p>

"You'd die if we did that all day," Kurt said after they broke apart "But thank you…for letting me do that, I was really thirsty," Kurt said sheepishly. Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's again. Their lips moved together in sync before Kurt lightly nipped at Blaine's bottom lip (careful not to use his fangs), asking for entrance, which he immediately got. Their tongues instantly met and there was deep moan from the back of Blaine's throat.

Kurt ran his tongue against Blaine's before exploring the rest of his boyfriend's mouth. Kurt felt his pants tighten and shifted his weight on top of Blaine slightly, causing their hips to rub against each other. They both gasped at the friction, they were both aroused. "I'm sorry, I…" Kurt said with a blush, not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"Its fine…but maybe we should cool down," Blaine suggested. Kurt nodded and arranged himself so that he was next to Blaine rather than on top of him. They were silent. They had talked about sex and what it meant to both of them; they were on the same page. They knew they didn't want to get into anything to early. Blaine had told Kurt a couple of months ago that he felt like he was ready to take that step. He quickly assured Kurt that he wouldn't pressure him into anything and they'd wait until he was ready.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Kurt asked after a while.

"Actually, can I ask you more questions about vampires?" Blaine asked. He didn't want to prod too much, but he was still curious. Kurt nodded and smiled at his boyfriend. Blaine opened his mouth to ask something but just then there was a tap at Blaine's window.

They turned to look at what it was. There was a person, just _hovering_ there in mid-air; she had long brown hair that reached her back. But the thing that Blaine noticed most were her eyes, they were bright red. The second thing Blaine noticed was that she was wearing way too much makeup. Kurt felt his breath hitch; he glared at the woman and walked over to the window to let her in.

"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson," she said in a smooth voice. Kurt nodded and stood protectively in front of Blaine.

She smirked at Kurt, who held his glare. "You must have a good reason for telling this human about us…we allowed you to tell your family, but you never got authorization to tell this kid," She said, looking to Blaine now.

"He's my boyfriend, and unless I'm mistaken we're allowed to tell family _and _lovers," Kurt said venomously. She nodded.

"No need to get defensive, Hummel," she said coolly "The council just wanted to know why you didn't consult us about this first."

That confused Blaine. Council? Kurt glanced to the side and worried his bottom lip before answering.

"I was going to, but then stuff happened, questions I couldn't answer without telling him, so…yeah," Kurt said. The girl seemed satisfied with the answer.

"You're not in trouble, just run it by the council next time…so how have tings been going since the change? I haven't seen you in years," She said, sitting down on the bed.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Blaine asked in disbelief. They seemed to be so formal, he thought they were strangers.

"Oh, so you didn't tell him about me?" she asked Kurt. Kurt turned to Blaine and sighed.

"Blaine, this is Cassandra…she's the one that turned me into a vampire," Kurt said with a hint of disgust. Blaine nodded. Kurt turned to Cassandra and glared at her "You have no right to ask how I've been, you've made my life a living hell…now, you got your information so get out," Kurt huffed. Blaine was shocked at the hatred in Kurt's voice, it was like pure venom. Cassandra just huffed and moved towards the window and jumped.

She was gone just as quickly as she arrived.

Kurt glanced at Blaine and sat back down on the bed. "I should have expected that…" Kurt said finally with a sigh "I just didn't know it would be _her_ they'd send," Kurt said. Blaine sat down next to Kurt and rubbed his back soothingly. "I guess you still have questions," Kurt said with a small smile.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Blaine said. Kurt shook his head.

"Just ask me and I'll answer," Kurt reassured.

"What's the council?"

"Well, like I said there are Complete and Incomplete Vampires. The Vampire Council are made up of the descendants of the first ever vampires…they make the rules. Some vampires, like Cassandra, work with them and enforce the rules," Kurt replied. Blaine nodded.

"What kind of powers do Complete Vampires have?"

"Well, they can fly and they're considerably stronger than humans."

"H-How did you become a vampire? I know that she did it, but, why and when?" Blaine asked. Kurt sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Most vampires will break into houses and feed off of the families that live there. Well I was fifteen and home alone when she came crashing through a window. She attacked me," Kurt paused and took a deep breath "I-I thought I was going to die. My vision went blurry and the next thing I saw was my dad with his hunting rifle, he got home early. She left before he could shoot her though. Now, when a Complete Vampire doesn't take all of a human's blood that human turns into an Incomplete Vampire, so, yeah," Kurt looked up at Blaine, who was staring at him.

"Did it hurt?" Blaine asked.

"It was extremely painful. It felt like I was lying there in pain for hours, but my dad said it was only ten minutes."

Blaine wrapped Kurt into a hug. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," Blaine whispered. Kurt Leaned into the hug. He smiled at Blaine when they pulled away from each other.

"I-I don't want to think about it, let's just cuddle up together and watch a movie," Kurt said. Blaine smiled.

"I have a better idea," Blaine said happily. Kurt looked at him sceptically. "Let's go out for dinner," Blaine suggested.

"That actually sounds good, I'm starved."

* * *

><p>"Would you two like to order dessert?" the waiter asked them. They had just finished their dinner at some nice restaurant outside of Lima. Blaine glanced at Kurt who returned the glance with a slight nod.<p>

"Sure, why not," Blaine said with a smile.

"Aright, I'll give you time to decide what you want," the waiter replied before walking away.

Blaine and Kurt sat in silence for a while, looking at the dessert menu. "So, what are you going to get?" Blaine asked. Kurt furrowed his brow at the menu, thinking.

"…I think I'll get the angel food cake," Kurt answered. Blaine laughed at the choice. "What's so funny about that?" Kurt questioned.

"Nothing, it's just-I never got it when people said 'you are what you eat' until just now," Blaine replied. Kurt blushed and laughed.

"I suppose you're getting the cheesecake then," Kurt said with a smirk. Blaine pulled a mock look of shock.

"How did you know?" Blaine asked. This got the two of them laughing again.

"Excuse me, sirs, are you ready to order?" the waiter came back without the two of them noticing and had to try a few times before getting their attention.

"Cheesecake for him," Kurt said, nodding towards Blaine, who was trying to stifle his laughter "And I'll have the angel food cake." The waiter nodded and left. Blaine smiled and looked at Kurt. Kurt smiled back at him. They just stayed like that, staring at each other from across the table until the waiter placed their dessert in front of them.

Once they were finished at the restaurant they decided to take a walk by the nearby lake before going heading back to the Hummel-Hudson home.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said. They were walking with their fingers intertwined. The lake was beautiful, especially with the sunset shimmering on the waters.

"Mhmm," Kurt hummed. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and smiled contently. Despite running into Cassandra it had been a great day.

"D-do you think that the police will catch you?" Blaine sounded somewhat worried. Kurt scoffed.

"I've never been caught before, they always blame it on some sort of wild animal," Kurt replied. Blaine nodded and sighed a sigh of relief. "Why don't we go back home now?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. They turned around and headed back to the car.

When they got back home they ended up sitting on Kurt's bed and chatting, it was mostly Blaine asking Kurt somewhat ridiculous questions about vampires.

"What about Vampire Hunters, are they real?" Blaine asked. Kurt tensed and nodded.

"Yeah, there are such things, they mostly concentrate on Complete Vampires since they have the ability to turn people," Kurt answered. Blaine looked shocked at this. "They usually do raids when they find a vampire hangout; there are places where vampires go to hangout. They're just like regular night clubs except for vampires," Kurt explained "sometimes a vampire hunter will get a hold of a location of a hangout and they'll conduct a raid."

"You don't go to hangouts, do you?" Blaine asked worriedly. Kurt shrugged.

"I might go to one once in a while," Kurt said. Blaine looked horrified. One, it was dangerous. Two, he couldn't imagine Kurt at a night club. "They're not like regular night clubs, but close. And humans are allowed in, but only if escorted by a vampire. If a human dares go into one by themselves then…you know," Kurt said grimly.

"What do you do at these hangouts?" Blaine couldn't help but ask.

"Dance, drink blood," He noticed the look on Blaine's face before saying "yes they serve blood there…actually I kind of got roped into singing at this one hangout that's here, in Lima," Kurt said.

"Wow, really? So you're like a performer there?" Blaine asked in awe. Kurt blushed and nodded. "How'd you get into that?" Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged.

"It's a long story, let's just say the owner of the hangout heard me singing along to a song they were playing and hired me on the spot. It pays really well actually, how did you think I afford the designer clothes I have?" Blaine chuckled. There was a knock on the door. Burt came in and told them it was time to go to sleep, there was school tomorrow after all. Kurt glanced at the clock, eleven pm.

'Oh, right, speaking about jobs," Blaine said. He was just about to step out the door then he remembered, he hadn't told Kurt that he was planning on helping out in the shop "I'm going to help out around the auto shop…on the same schedule as you, so you'll need to give me the times we work." Blaine said. Kurt just sighed (he should of expected Blaine to want to do something to thank them) and grabbed a pen and paper. He wrote down the times he worked and handed the paper to Blaine. "Thanks," Blaine said before giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Kurt replied with a yawn.

* * *

><p><strong>I love you guys so much, you're all awesome :) i love the nice reviews I have gotten so far. Remember, reviews are to me what makeovers are to Kurt (yes, I plan on saying that every chapter now). Next chapter will contain smut I've already started writing it and I hope that you guys'll like it.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt was nervous. Maybe it's because of his lack of experience. Or maybe it's because he doesn't know if having sex is somehow different for vampires. Kurt's sure it's a combination of the two, But nonetheless he has decided that he was ready to have sex with Blaine.

It's been one month since he told Blaine about his vampirism. It's been three months since Blaine moved in with the Hummel-Hudson's in August. They've been dating for almost seven months now as well and November ninth was coming up soon to, it would be the anniversary of the first day they met.

Kurt loved Blaine and now he was waiting for the chance to get him alone. That proved to be difficult, it seemed like after Kurt decided that he was finally ready to have sex with Blaine there was always someone at home.

Naturally, Kurt jumped at the chance to get some alone time with his boyfriend when someone at the shop got sick and Burt had to take their shift and would be working late. Finn was over at Rachel's house and Carol had mentioned spending the night out with some of her friends.

The two boys ended up in Blaine's room. They were making out after one of Kurt's 'Feeding Sessions' as Blaine liked to call them.

They were lying on their sides, facing each other and exchanging sweet kisses. Kurt pulled Blaine on top of him and ran his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine immediately opened his mouth and welcomed Kurt's tongue with his own. Blaine massaged Kurt's tongue with his own, earning a small moan from the younger boy.

They kissed like that for a while; their tongues intertwined and in a heated dance. Soon, Kurt felt himself beginning to get aroused. In a bold move, Kurt rolled his hips up into Blaine's to let him know how turned on he was. They both gasped at the friction. Blaine pulled away slightly. "I guess we should cool down now,"Blaine said. Blaine tried to roll over and sit beside Kurt but Kurt kept his arms wrapped around him, holding him in place. "Kurt?" Blaine questioned his boyfriend's action.

"Blaine, I've been thinking and…I-I'm ready to go all the way with you," Kurt said. He was embarrassed to actually say it out loud, but it needed to be said.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked. He needed to make sure that they weren't getting into anything to early. He needed to make sure Kurt wasn't saying this just because Blaine said that he was ready.

"I've been thinking about it for a while, ever since you told me you were ready for it," Kurt paused, in thought before speaking again "Blaine, I love you and I want this, I want you, so much." Kurt could tell his face was red, it was embarrassing for him to say stuff like this, but he meant every word.

"I love you, too," Blaine said softly before pressing his lips to Kurt's in a kiss. The kiss started out chaste and soft but soon took a different direction when Blaine's hands found their way to Kurt's ass. Blaine moved his mouth to Kurt's neck and pressed soft kisses to the pale skin. Blaine nibbled slightly at Kurt's neck, eliciting a moan from the countertenor.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's neck and started unbuttoning his boyfriend's shirt, kissing each new spot of skin that was revealed. Kurt let out a small gasp as Blaine lightly bit and licked at each of his nipples, making pink stubs harden. When he got to Kurt's navel Blaine slipped his tongue in and out.

Soon the shirt was hanging off of Kurt's shoulders, all of the buttons undone. Kurt somehow managed to get the material off of his body and throw the shirt to the ground, not caring if it got mussed up.

Now Blaine was faced with the material of his boyfriend's jeans. He glanced up at Kurt, whose cheeks were flushed and breathing slightly raged. "Is this okay?"Blaine asked, fingering the jeans zipper. Kurt nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. Blaine popped the jeans button and slowly undid the zipper, revealing Kurt's silk boxers and obvious erection. Kurt lifted his hip so that Blaine could get the jeans off easily…well, as easily as you can get skin tight jeans off. Soon the jeans were discarded somewhere on the floor.

Kurt suddenly felt exposed, here he was with only his boxers on and Blaine was still fully clothed…that was just not acceptable. Kurt leaned up to pull his boyfriend's shirt off. Blaine lifted his arms up as the material was pulled over his head. Kurt threw the shirt somewhere, not caring where it landed because he was too focused on Blaine's tone stomach. Kurt couldn't help but stare, Blaine's tan skin was beautiful, he was fit and had abs but he wasn't overly muscly.

Blaine could sense that Kurt felt vulnerable and exposed so he crawled off of Kurt, instantly missing the warmth, he moved off of the bed and pulled his pants off, revealing his own hard on. Blaine crawled back onto the bed and on top of Kurt. He started kissing his way down Kurt's body again until he was faced with the underwear. He glanced up at Kurt, fingering the waist line of the boxers and stroking the skin there. Kurt replied with a small nod.

Blaine slowly pulled the material down and he was faced with Kurt's naked cock, Kurt gasped at the cold air hitting his throbbing member. Blaine experimentally licked the head of Kurt's cock.

Kurt moaned at this action, Blaine's tongue felt so incredibly good on him, he wanted more.

Liking the reaction he got from Kurt, Blaine ran his tongue down the base. This elicited another, louder moan from the countertenor. "B-Blaine, please," Kurt gasped, his voice low and his breathing heavy. Blaine didn't need to be asked twice, He took as much of the length in his mouth as he could.

Kurt gasped at the hot wetness around him. His hands found their way to Blaine hair and his fingers tangled in the (despite all of the hair gel) soft curls. Kurt looked at Blaine as his head bobbed up and down as he tried to take more of the length in his mouth, their eyes never left each other. Blaine had to keep a hold on Kurt's hips so they wouldn't buck too much, there would be bruises on Kurt's hips the next day but neither of them cared at the moment.

Soon Kurt felt a coiling in the pit of his stomach and he knew he wouldn't last too long. He practically lost it when Blaine started humming around him. Kurt's fingers tightened in Blaine's hair as the soloist's mouth started moving faster. Blaine could sense that Kurt wouldn't last too much longer and was working double time to bring him to his release.

"B-Blaine, I-I'm going to-BLAINE!" was all Kurt managed to say as he released himself into Blaine's mouth. Kurt kept moaning Blaine's name as he rode out his orgasm, Blaine taking all of Kurt's cum into his mouth.

When Blaine detached his mouth from Kurt's cock he crawled back up to his boyfriend and gave him a passionate kiss. Kurt could taste himself as Blaine's tongue entered his mouth. "That was…wow." Kurt said after they parted from their kiss, he was still panting and his cheeks were still flushed.

"I know."Blaine said before kissing Kurt again. Blaine loved the fact that he could turn Kurt into a moaning, writhing and panting pile of incoherence.

Kurt could feel Blaine's pressing erection against him as the kiss deepened. Kurt pulled away from the kiss and fingered Blaine's boxers. Blaine arranged his position so that Kurt could get the offending material off of him. Kurt pulled the material off slowly and threw the boxers on the floor.

Kurt lay back down on the bed and pulled Blaine down with him. They both gasped at the contact of bare skin. Blaine's lips found Kurt's in a hungry and passionate kiss. Kurt rolled his hips into Blaine's, revelling in the friction that it caused. Eventually they found a pace, their hips meeting at the same time, meeting each other thrust for thrust. They rutted like that for a while, moaning each time their hips met. Kurt could feel himself getting hard again. He paused the rutting long enough to ask Blaine "d-do you have stuff?"

"Yeah, I do," Blaine paused before adding "I'm clean though, so…" Blaine trailed off. He had gotten himself tested for any STD's after he learned about the mechanics of gay sex and figuring out that, yes, he could get STD's that way.

"Me too," Kurt replied with a small smile. Kurt did pretty much the same thing Blaine did. He had no idea that STD's could be spread that way and he got himself tested after he decided that he wanted to have sex with Blaine. Honestly, he was glad they were both clean; he found the idea of using condoms…uncomfortable. Not to mention Puck kept going on to everyone about how sex felt better without condoms.

Blaine reached over to his bedside table and pulled a bottle of lube out of the drawer. He coated his fingers with a layer of the liquid. He leaned in to Kurt and gave him a sweet kiss as his fingers found their way to Kurt's entrance. He slowly pressed a finger inside the tight muscle. Kurt gasped at the intrusion; it didn't hurt per se, like the pamphlets said it would. It just felt…odd.

Blaine tried to distract Kurt from the feeling by deepening the kiss; Kurt gladly took Blaine's tongue into his mouth. After a few seconds Blaine added a second finger and began pumping them in and out. Kurt's hands clutched at Blaine's shoulders. Then Blaine crooked his fingers just so and they brushed against Kurt's prostate. "OH, Blaine!" Kurt moaned. Blaine continued moving his fingers, brushing against Kurt's prostate. Kurt was bucking now and meeting Blaine's fingers with each thrust. Blaine added a third finger and continued pumping his fingers into Kurt. "Blaine, more, I need more," Kurt gasped out. Blaine pulled his fingers out of Kurt and reached for the lube again, this time to slick up his cock. After his member was thoroughly covered with lube Blaine positioned himself in front of Kurt's entrance.

Kurt's grip on Blaine's shoulders tightened as Blaine's length pressed through the tight muscle. Blaine moved slowly, not wanting to hurt Kurt. Finally Blaine's length was fully in Kurt. Kurt wriggled slightly to get used to the feeling before saying "Blaine, move."

Blaine started thrusting into Kurt. It started slowly at first but the combination of Kurt's moans when Blaine found his prostate and the feeling of the tight muscle around his length provoked Blaine to move faster each time.

Kurt and Blaine found a rhythm and eventually Kurt was meeting Blaine thrust for thrust. Kurt's grip was tight on Blaine's shoulders and his head was buried in Blaine's neck as he panted and moaned Blaine's name. Kurt felt the sudden urge to sink his teeth into Blaine's skin and drink the sweet Blood. So that's what he did.

Blaine gasped at first but then he started moaning as the familiar tingling sensation. They were both on the edge now and they wouldn't last long. Blaine started thrusting faster into Kurt as he felt the coiling deep in his stomach. He reached between them and griped Kurt's cock and started pumping in time with each thrust.

It was enough to put Kurt over the edge and he screamed Blaine's name as he came all over their chests. Kurt detached his fangs from Blaine's neck so he could moan and pant out Blaine's name.

Kurt's hot muscle tightening around him was enough to send Blaine into his own orgasm as he panted Kurt's name. They rode out their orgasms, gasping out 'I love you' multiple times and pressing sweet kisses to each other's mouths.

Blaine collapsed beside Kurt, breathing heavily. He pulled out of Kurt as gently as possible. Kurt winced as Blaine pulled out of him, it hurt slightly. Kurt curled up next to his boyfriend and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too,' Blaine replied "That was...wow."

Kurt nodded and pressed closer to Blaine, causing their chests to meet. Kurt grimaced at the stickiness. "We should probably clean up before anyone gets home…" Kurt said when he noticed the look on Blaine's face at the stickiness.

"Aw, you're right…but I'd rather bathe in the afterglow of sex," Blaine said. Kurt chuckled and moved off of the bed.

"How about we actually bathe first, then we can cuddle," Kurt said "I'm going to my bathroom, you use the family one."

Blaine nodded. Kurt collected his clothes from the floor and walked to his room. Kurt could hear the water running in the family bathroom as he walked into his private bathroom. Kurt glanced at himself in the mirror. He looked like a mess, his face was still flushed and there were hickies on his neck from Blaine, not to mention bruises where Blaine griped his hips. Kurt turned on the tap and waited for the bathtub to fill with the warm water. Once the tub was full Kurt slipped in and grabbed his body wash. He busied himself with washing the smell of sex off him.

After he was done with the bath Kurt slipped on his pyjamas. He was fixing his hair when there was knock on his door. Blaine stepped into the room. His hair was still wet and he was wearing the pyjamas that Kurt had bought him a while ago, they matched his eyes perfectly. "I'm here for the promised cuddling," Blaine stated. Kurt walked over to his bed and laid down, patting the spot next to him, signalling for Blaine to join him. Blaine crawled into Kurt's bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

They just stayed like that for a while, talking about nothing in particular. Eventually they fell asleep like that.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt, why are you walking like that?" Rachel asked. Kurt was walking down the hallway to the choir room and Rachel just seemed to appear next to him out of nowhere. Kurt blushed at the question. Then Santana showed up next Rachel.<p>

"Oh, Berry, are you that ignorant? I thought you had two gay dads, you should know that walk means Hummel got laid, by Blaine, no doubt," Santana said with a wicked smile. Kurt felt his cheeks get redder. Rachel's mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"So, you and Blaine did it?" Rachel asked as they entered the room. She said this to loudly and got everyone's attention as she walked in, luckily Mr. Schue wasn't there, that would be awkward.

"T-that is hardly any of your business," Kurt said, taking his regular seat next to Blaine.

Blaine leaned in to whisper to Kurt "You told them?" Kurt shook his head.

"They saw me walking funny…Santana guessed," Kurt replied.

"Walking funny? I-I didn't hurt you too much did I?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, he fiddled with the scarf around his neck. Kurt just smiled and shook his head.

"Get some, Hummel!" Puck shouted from behind them. Oh, crap, he must have heard their whispering. Finn, who was sitting next to Puck, just tried to ignore the situation; he didn't want to hear about his brother sex life. Kurt just sighed in frustration. Blaine was trying to ignore Puck, who was currently trying to fist pound him, to no avail.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you totally tell that was my first time writing smut? please tell me if it's good or not. Remember, reviews are to me what makeovers are to Kurt.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt said, slamming down the hood to the car he just fixed. He and Blaine were in the auto shop and their shifts were almost over.

"Yeah," Blaine replied, wiping his oily hands on a spare cloth. He had just finished doing an oil change and his hands were a mess.

"Remember when I told you about how I perform at that vampire hang out in town?"

"Yeah, and ever since I've been begging to go and see you on stage, but you keep telling me it's dangerous because of all the vampires."

"Not to mention the vampire hunters," Kurt reminded him. Blaine nodded.

Blaine was constantly worried that there would be a 'raid' (as Kurt called it) at the vampire hang out. Kurt had assured him that the place had been there for years and the hunters had no clue about it, and if there was a raid Kurt could easily outrun them. But still Blaine couldn't help but worry when Kurt would leave to go to his second job at the place.

"What about it?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe, to celebrate one year of knowing each other, I'd take you there, since you want to go there and meet some of my vampire friends."

A huge grin spread across Blaine's face. "Kurt, that'd be awesome! What's the name of the place anyways?"

"Oh, that's right; I never told you the name. It's called The Love Bite." Kurt replied. "We'll be going tomorrow."

Blaine nodded, he had planned to take Kurt out for dinner to celebrate one year of knowing each other, but this would be so much more fun.

"So, what's with the change of heart about bringing me there?" Blaine asked.

"Honestly, Adam wouldn't let me have the day off, so I'll be preforming for the majority of the night." Kurt looked a little apologetic because of this. He wanted to make the date special for him and Blaine, but he couldn't do much if he was going to be singing as well.

"Adam?"

"Oh, He's the one that heard me singing and gave me the job. He owns The Love Bite, along with his friend, Tommy." Kurt explained.

"Are they…"

"Vampires? Yes, they are. They're both Complete Vampires."

* * *

><p>The car came to a halt in front of a Black building. It was way out of town but the building looked like it belonged in a big city. It had a huge sign that read "The Love Bite" In bold red, glittery letters. It looked like a trendy club that belonged in New York.<p>

Blaine and Kurt made their way into the club, Kurt guiding Blaine by his hand. Blaine glanced around and was in awe, the only word he could think of to describe the place was glam. There was a stage set up with red velvet curtains. The stage was the first thing you saw when you entered the place, it was right across from the double doors. On the left to the doors there was what seemed to be bar. To the right there were table booths, where various people were sitting. There was a dance floor right in the centre of the room, with a few people dancing.

Meanwhile Kurt was glaring at every bloodsucker that so much as looked at Blaine. Kurt quickened his pace, pulling Blaine with him.

Blaine was looking at the white, glittery walls when suddenly Kurt pulled them to a stop in front of the bar. The first thing Blaine noticed about the bartender was that he had black hair and copious amounts of black eyeliner and silver, glittery eye shadow.

The raven haired bartender instantly recognised Kurt and made his way towards the two. "Kurt! Hey, the stage is all set up so you can go on whenever you're ready." The bartender said. Then he glanced at Blaine "Oh, is this the famous Blaine we've been hearing about, Kurt?" Kurt nodded with a smile plastered on his face.

"Blaine, this is Adam, co-owner of The Love Bite, he sings here as well. Adam, this is Blaine, my boyfriend." Kurt stated, introducing the two.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Adam said enthusiastically shaking Blaine's hand. Blaine could see the fangs through the grin Adam had on.

"Likewise," Blaine said with a smile.

"So, how did your performance go?" Kurt asked Adam.

"They loved me, as usual. I got them a riled up for you." Adam said with a grin.

Just then a blond guy wearing all black and just as much eyeliner and eye shadow as Adam (and Blaine was pretty sure his lips were glossed) appeared behind Adam. He put his index finger over his lips, signalling for Kurt and Blaine to be quiet. The blond reached his arms around to Adams face, covering his eyes. "You're so full of yourself, Adam!" the blond said. Kurt chuckled.

"Oh, shut up, _Tommy_, you know the vamps only come here to hear my amazing voice." Adam said, guessing who was covering his eyes. Tommy moved his hands from Adams eyes and moved to stand beside him.

"How do you always know it's me!" Tommy said, with a sigh. Adam just smirked and shrugged.

"You're late! I had to work the bar by myself for," Adam glanced at his watch "Fifteen minutes…not to mention you missed my kickass performance." Adam scolded Tommy.

"Aw, come on, babyboy. It was only fifteen minutes and I see _every _one of your performances, I'm allowed to miss one." Tommy pouted.

Kurt cleared his throat, causing the two to pause in their bickering "I'm going to go backstage and set up now. Oh and Tommy, this is Blaine, my boyfriend. Blaine this is the other co-owner of The Love Bite, Tommy."

Kurt was about to walk away before turning back to the three of them. "Adam, Tommy, make sure none of these bloodsuckers try anything with Blaine." Kurt said. The two vampires nodded at Kurt and assured him that nothing bad would happen to Blaine while he was gone.

A few minutes after Kurt left the curtains to the stage rippled open and there was Kurt on the stage. Kurt glanced at Blaine and smiled as the song started playing. Blaine couldn't tear his eyes away from his boyfriend, he was so captivating.

"Blaine!" Blaine shook his head. He was so captivated with Kurt he didn't even hear Adam talking to him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Blaine asked, tearing his eyes from the stage. Kurt was now singing a fast-paced and up beat song. Adam smirked.

"I asked if you wanted a drink…but you seem to be distracted by a certain someone." Adam said with a wide smirk.

"I don't drink booze…or blood. I wouldn't mind lemonade, though," Blaine said. He had sworn off booze ever since Rachel's party. Adam nodded and yelled for tommy to grab the lemonade. Once the drink was in his hand Blaine went back to watching Kurt sing.

After a few more songs Kurt made his way off the small stage and back to where Blaine, Adam and Tommy were. Blaine instantly got up to greet him with a kiss.

"You rocked!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt just chuckled.

"Well, how about we get going now? It's getting late." Kurt said. Blaine nodded.

They said their goodbyes to Tommy and Adam before leaving.

Blaine felt the crisp air hit his face as they stepped outside. The sun was just setting and it looked beautiful.

Kurt sighed once they got in the car. He smiled at Blaine "That went better than I expected." he stated.

"Yeah, Tommy and Adam are hilarious…but I have to wonder, are they, you know, dating? They act really flirty with one another" Blaine asked when he paused at a red light.

"You're not the first one to ask that…they say they aren't together, but no one's too sure about that." Kurt responded with a chuckle. "Hey you're going the wrong way." Kurt said after Blaine took a left turn. Blaine grinned.

"I have something planned, since today is kind of special…"

Kurt just blushed and remained quiet for the reminder of the ride. Blaine stopped driving once they arrived at a place Kurt didn't recognise. There were trees around and a trail leading into the woods. They got out of the car and Blaine lead Kurt down the trail until they reached a clearing in the woods.

Blaine stopped and turned to face Kurt, taking both of his hand into his own.

"Kurt, I love you so, so much and I wanted to do something to show you how much I love you…so here." Blaine pulled something out his coat pocket and Kurt instantly recognised it as a necklace. There was a small and intricately designed glass vile attached to the necklace. There was red liquid in the vile. Kurt could tell what it was by the smell.

"It's your blood." Kurt stated simply. Blaine smiled and undid the clasp of the necklace. Kurt turned around so that Blaine could put the necklace on him. "It's beautiful." Kurt smiled, looking down at the necklace.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a kiss. As the kiss grew more heated and Kurt moved his lips to Blaine's neck Blaine felt Kurt's fangs brush his skin. Kurt didn't even have to ask before he penetrated the smooth skin and lapping up the blood. Blaine felt the familiar tingling sensation that always spread through his body whenever Kurt drank his blood. Pretty soon Kurt had Blaine pushed up against a tree.

All too soon Blaine felt Kurt's lips leave his neck. Blaine met Kurt's half-lidded eyes.

"Can I try something?" Kurt asked in a low, seductive voice. Blaine nodded, not trusting his voice because of the way Kurt was talking; not to mention his head was still a little fizzy from the blood loss.

Kurt pressed feather-light kisses to Blaine's skin, moving southwards and unbuttoning his shirt. Kurt was on his knees now and was unbuckling Blaine's belt. Blaine was already panting heavily despite the somewhat chilly weather.

Kurt pulled Blaine's pants and underwear down. He was now faced with his boyfriends cock. Kurt just started, he was somewhat nervous, considering that he's never given a blowjob before.

"Kurt, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Blaine said, he could see the nervousness in his eyes.

Kurt shook his head. He wanted to do this. He licked the member, testing the waters. He must have done something right because the action caused Blaine to moan. Kurt took the head of the cock into his mouth and began to lightly suck. He slowly took more of the length into his mouth and soon Blaine's fingers were tangled in his hair because he needed something to hold on to.

Blaine tried to stop his hips from bucking into Kurt's mouth but that was seemingly impossible. Kurt kept a firm grip on Blaine's hips so that he wouldn't gag. They kept their eyes lock on each other.

Blaine knew he wouldn't last long now, especially with the way Kurt was humming around his cock. Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hair. "Kurt, I'm going to," Blaine tried to pull Kurt away but Kurt just sucked harder, bringing Blaine to his release "Kurt!" Blaine shouted as he came into Kurt's mouth. Kurt kept sucking Blaine through his orgasm. Blaine was panting heavily now.

Kurt zipped Blaine's pants and fastened his belt before standing back up.

"Kurt that was…wow," Blaine pulled Kurt in for a kiss. He supposed he should be grossed out because he could taste himself on Kurt's tongue, but he wasn't. He groaned when he felt Kurt's hard on press into his thigh. "I should take care of that for you." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Mm, as much as I would love that, we have to get going. Carole will have dinner ready soon."

Blaine sighed. The two of them made their way through the woods and to the car. About half an hour later they arrived at the Hummel-Hudson home.

Carole squealed when she noticed the necklace around Kurt's neck. "It's so pretty! And look at the design!" She exclaimed. She was holding the necklace now, which was awkward because it was still around Kurt's neck.

"So, what did you give him?" Carole asked Kurt. Kurt instantly blushed and Blaine stifled a laugh.

"I told you that I was taking him to The Love Bite." Kurt said.

"Well, yeah, but was that all?" Carole questioned.

"Watching him sing was enough of a gift, especially when he would look at me during all of the romantic songs, it was adorable." Blaine said, wrapping an arm around Kurt and pressing a kiss to his temple. Kurt smiled at Blaine, silently thanking him for getting them off the topic.

* * *

><p>"Seeing me sing was enough, really?" Kurt said. The two of them were in Kurt's room. They had just finished a delicious meal. Carole had even made a cake to celebrate the day that Kurt and Blaine met.<p>

"Kurt, I wouldn't even care if you forgot about today…and what did you want me to tell her? 'Oh yeah, he just gave me my first ever blowjob, it was epic.' I don't think she would have wanted to hear that."

"Good point."

* * *

><p><strong>This took a while to write (I HATE writers block) but it's here now :) Remember, reviews are to me what makeovers are to Kurt (and I read and love all of them)! And if you have anything you want to see happen in this story please tell me!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few weeks Blaine and Kurt had a certain routine. Blaine would always join Kurt whenever he had to work at The Love Bite (which was four days a week). After they arrived at The Love Bite there would be a few minutes of idle chit-chat with Adam and Tommy before Kurt would excuse himself to set up behind stage. Of course Kurt always made Adam and Tommy promise to not let any bloodsuckers near Blaine when he was performing.

Blaine was shocked at the amount of vampires that tried to get his attention and flirted with him.

One time one of them actually went as far as to grab his wrist and try to drag him away somewhere… the vampire didn't even have her hand around Blaine's wrist for more than five seconds before Adam and Tommy showed up and (literally) kicked her out of the club. Of course Kurt saw the commotion from the stage and was tempted to join in on the kicking out. Hell, he was about to jump off the small stage (it wasn't much bigger than the one Rachel has in her basement) and show the bitch who's boss before the two complete vampires got rid of her.

Other than that commotion everything was great, wonderful.

That is, until some Vampire Hunters got wind of the small club…

Kurt and Blaine were chatting with Adam and Tommy after one of Kurt's performances. Blaine was gushing to Kurt about how talented he was but he stopped midsentence when the three vampires visibly stiffened and tensed. It was a few seconds before anything was said.

"Do you smell that?" Adam finally said. Kurt and Tommy nodded grimly. Blaine just glanced between the three of them, confusion painted on his face.

Kurt turned to face Blaine, panic evident on his face "Blaine, we have to get out of here."

Blaine was about to ask what was going on, but before the words could leave his lips there was a loud bang and the door flew open. The next thing he knew there were Bullets flying everywhere and bodies hitting the floor, dead. There were probably about twenty hunters shooting aimlessly at everyone.

Blaine felt a hand take hold of his wrist and the next thing he knew he was picked up off his feet and being carried bridal style. He panicked for a moment before realizing it was Kurt holding him. Then Blaine felt a rush of air hit his face, fast and hard. It took a second to realize that Kurt was running, taking them somewhere where they would be safe from flying bullets.

When Kurt stopped running he put Blaine down. They were in some forest-like setting. They were obviously near streets though because they could hear the cars driving by.

"Where are we?" Blaine asked. He was still getting over the run and the words came out shaky.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't be too far from Lima."

The two started walking around. Once they were out of the forest and in the city they began looking for some sign of what town they were in. finally, after a few minutes of walking aimlessly, they saw a sign telling them where they were.

Kurt was right; they weren't that far from Lima. It would be about a three, maybe four, days drive to get from there to Lima. They checked into the nearest hotel (Blaine thanked the fact that Kurt insisted he bring his bankcard everywhere "Just in case") and settled into their given room.

The first thing Kurt did was whip out his cellphone to call his dad. Blaine could hear Burt freaking out on the other end on the line after Kurt told him what happened. "Yes, we're fine…Yeah, I know…Don't worry, we'll be back as soon as we can…I love you too, bye," Kurt sighed as he hung up. "He's worried as hell," Kurt muttered as he leaned into Blaine's side. Blaine nodded meekly; he was still shocked about what happened, the scenes of gore kept replaying in his head.

"You okay, Blaine?" The worry was plain to hear in Kurt's voice and concern was clear in his eyes. Kurt couldn't help but ask, Blaine's face was pale and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Yeah, just a little…shaken, I guess," Blaine gulped; he hated the way his voice sounded shaky "How are you not affected by this? All the blood must've been driving you mad."

"The blood of other vampires has no effect on us and don't even get me started on how disgusting the hunters blood is to us," Kurt was now rubbing circles on Blaine back to calm him down. After some color returned to Blaine's face Kurt gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling his cellphone out again.

"Who are you calling?"

"Adam and Tommy, I want to make sure they got away," Blaine nodded, in the ruckus he didn't even think about the two Complete Vampires.

"Put it on speakerphone." Kurt nodded. They waited with baited breath as the phone rang. If there was no answer then it was pretty much confirmed that their friend was dead, killed by the vampire hunters.

"Hello?" Kurt and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief at Adams voice.

"You got away. Great, where are you?" Kurt asked.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked, piped in.

"Kurt, Blaine! Tommy and I are in Vancouver, we're fine. What about you two?"

"We're a few days drive away from Lima. Put it on speaker phone so we can talk to Tommy to."

"Tommy's asleep so-DAMMIT! THEY WRECKED THE PLACE!" Kurt and Blaine cringed at the loud voice.

"Uh, who wrecked what place?" Blaine asked.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt added.

"The fucking Hunters wrecked our damn club!" Adam exclaimed.

"Wait, you're in Canada," Blaine pointed out "How do you know they wrecked the place?"

"I have cameras in the club that send a live video feed to my laptop, you know, for security reasons. I just signed in and the place is wrecked and-Oh shit, they found the booze in the bar." Adam was frustrated and pissed now.

"Hey, Adam, can you tell us when they leave and it's safe to return to Lima?" Kurt asked, ignoring adams ranting about how the booze is for the costomers.

"It'd be totally awesome if you did, we're in a pretty shabby hotel right now," Blaine added.

"Yeah, but it might be a few days. The Hunters set up a kind of headquarters in the club and now they're trying to identify all the vampires they killed. They're getting smarter; they have this system with a bunch of vampire's names in it. They even captured some vampires and are forcing them to identify the ones that they don't have on file."

"Do they have my name?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Yeah," Adam replied. His voice was grim. Kurt's eyes went wide and his skin paled.

"A-are they going after the vampires they have on file that they didn't kill?" Blaine asked. Kurt would have asked the same question but he couldn't find words.

Adam paused before answering "No, it looks like they're focusing on identifying the ones they did kill."

"What if they attack dad Finn and Carol to get to me?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine.

Blaine's eyes widened. The Hunters couldn't find them, he was sure of that because according to Kurt they have no powers or anything. Even if they did know where he and Kurt were it would take days to get there and Adam would inform him and Kurt if the Hunter's knew where they were, Kurt and Blaine would be long gone before the Hunters got there. But Blaine hadn't thought about Kurt's family, who would be powerless against the twenty or so Hunters.

"We have to go back and save them," Blaine said. Kurt nodded.

"Uh, not to ruin that plan, but Vampire Hunters have _very _strict morals concerning human rights. They kill us so we won't kill humans. They wouldn't dare knowingly take another humans life, even if it meant they'd get to kill a vampire in return," Adam said.

"Oh," Kurt and Blaine said at the same time. Adam chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll call you if anything else happens, but I gotta go now, talk to you guys later," Adam said before hanging up.

Kurt sighed. He didn't like any of this. At least he knew they wouldn't go after his family, or Blaine for that matter.

"Kurt, don't worry. They can't find us, relax. It could be worse, at least we got away without injury," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. It could be so much worse for them, at least they aren't part of the dead. All they had to do was relax and wait for the Hunters to leave so they could go back home.

Yes, they were truly lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! This story is getting some sort of plot now :) I think my writing is getting better, I mean seriously I was rereading some previous chapters and wow. I think chapter 4 is my least favorite, I might just have to go back and rewrite a bit of it. Well anyways, reviews are to me what makeovers are to Kurt :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing that Kurt thought when he woke up was "Where the hell am I?" then the events of the previous day hit him like a storm. All the gore, the blood, the seemingly countless dead bodies hitting the floor, it all came back to him.

Kurt groaned and buried his face into the gaudy pillow that matched the décor of the hotel room he and Blaine were currently residing in. It took a few seconds to notice his cell phone ringing…that was probably what woke him up in the first place.

"Hello" Kurt said groggily. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to rid them of sleep and make himself more alert and awake.

"Hey, It's Adam an-"

"Is something wrong? Do they know where we are?" Kurt asked in a hurry, cutting off Adams sentence and sitting up on the oversized bed. He was definitely more awake now. Kurt instantly thought the worst had happened. I mean, why else would Adam call him at (Kurt had to check the clock on the nightstand) 7:13 in the morning?

"I was just going to tell you to relax, they're still working on the body count and trying to find a way of disposing the bodies," Adam said.

Kurt sighed in relief "Don't scare me like that…so, how are they going to dispose of the bodies?" Kurt leaned back, letting his back rest against the headboard. He looked to his right, expecting to meet Blaine's loving gaze but was met with an empty side of the bed. Kurt noticed the sound of the shower running, oh, that's where he was.

"Well, they were considering burning them, but the smell would attract humans. Now they're talking about dumping them in the middle of an ocean or something…" Kurt could hear the disgust in Adams voice. He couldn't blame him, hearing about it made him want to puke. Kurt could hear Tommy in the background telling Adam to put the phone on speaker. "You're on speaker now." Adam said.

"Ugh, I hate hunters, what they do to us is no better than what we do to humans. At least we do it to survive, it's not like we have a choice." Tommy said grimly. Kurt nodded, even though they couldn't see him.

"But seriously Kurt, you have nothing to worry about…not now at least. I mean come on, you're in a hotel room with your boyfriend; you two should be fooling around and not worrying about anything." Adam said with a chuckle. Kurt could hear the smirk in his voice. He could also hear Tommy laughing along with Adam.

"I'm sure that you two are doing enough "fooling around" for all of us." Kurt said smugly. His comment was met with instant words of protest. Kurt just laughed and hung up the phone, placing it back on the night stand. Since there was nothing else to do he turned on the TV to some mindless sitcom. Although he was paying more attention to the songs Blaine was singing in the shower. Kurt was pretty sure, based on the sappy and romantic songs he was singing, that Blaine knew he was listening.

After a few minutes Blaine came out of the washroom. Kurt had to keep his eyes from roaming to the towel wrapped around his boyfriend's waist, so he kept them glued to his bare chest instead.

"I just needed some shampoo and conditioner," Blaine said sheepishly, walking to the bag that was next to the bed. Kurt smirked, knowing all too well that the hotel had their own shampoo and conditioner in the bathroom but Blaine opted to use the ones that Kurt had bought the day before, after they arrived at the hotel (Kurt would be damned if he ever used the cheap hotel stuff).

Kurt moved from his spot on the bed to walk over to where Blaine was. Adam was right, he had his boyfriend alone in a hotel room, and he might as well take advantage of it (even though he still firmly believed that Adam and Tommy were doing enough fooling around for all of them).

Blaine turned around to find Kurt standing in front on him. Before he could say anything Kurt took the bottles of shampoo and conditioner out of Blaine's hands and placed them on the bed. Next he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, pulling the slightly (but not that much) shorter boy closer to him.

"You know, Blaine, I could use a shower," Kurt said seductively "Maybe I could join you…"

Blaine just gulped and nodded. Before he knew it Kurt was grabbing the bottles he had placed on the bed before and heading to the bathroom. Blaine followed and closed the door behind him. Kurt set the bottles on the edge of the bathtub and began stripping his clothes off. Blaine did the same (although all he had to do was discard the towel).

They stepped into the shower. Kurt didn't realize how cold he was until the warm water hit his skin. He grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some into his hand before turning to Blaine, who was grinning at him. Kurt couldn't help but smile back as he massaged the shampoo into his boyfriend's hair. Kurt moved Blaine's head under the running water and rinsed the shampoo out. Then he did the same with the conditioner.

"Now it's your turn." Blaine said. Kurt loved the way Blaine's fingers ran through his hair as he lathered it with the shampoo and then the conditioner. Once the conditioner was rinsed out Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine. Blaine responded eagerly, pressing his lips against Kurt's, their mouths moving together. Kurt parted his lips to deepen the kiss, sucking Blaine's tongue. That action got a really great moan from the soloist, who was now tightening his grip on Kurt's hips, bringing their hips together. They both moaned at the friction as their cocks rubbed against each other. Blaine pushed Kurt against the shower wall as Kurt wrapped his legs around his waist.

Blaine broke the kiss (Eliciting a small whine of protest from Kurt) to suck on the countertenors neck, leaving a hicky that would be there for a long while. They were grinding against each other now; the only sounds that could be heard (besides the shower) were broken moans of names with the occasional swearword. Blaine s hands were cupping Kurt's ass, directing his hips as they grinded into each other.

Blaine then decided to stop the grinding. Kurt wined his protest but then Blaine was on his knees and-Oh fuck! His mouth was around Kurt's cock, sucking and licking. Kurt's hands grabbed Blaine's hair because fuck, he needed something to hold on to. Blaine's hand moved to the base of Kurt's cock, grabbing what his mouth couldn't reach, and jerked it in time with his mouths movements.

Blaine looked up at Kurt's face. He looked watching Kurt whenever he went down on him. The way his cheeks would flush and the pants, moans and the way his eyes fluttered as he looked down at Blaine…Blaine loves the effect he has on Kurt, and he loves that Kurt has the same effect on him.

Before long Kurt was tightening his grip on Blaine's hair and his body was shaking as he thrust into Blaine's mouth, the telltale signs that he was close to coming. Blaine humming around Kurt's cock was what sent him over the edge. He came with Blaine's name on his lips and he kept panting Blaine's name like a mantra as he came down from his orgasm.

Blaine stood up and smiled at Kurt as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "I love you." The words left Blaine's lips so easily but it was obvious how true they were.

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine, licking some cum from the corner of his lip. "I love you," Kurt replied once they broke the kiss. Kurt glanced at the floor and worried his bottom lip. Blaine could tell there was something on his mind.

"What're you thinking about?" Blaine asked. He used his thumbs to rub soothing circles on Kurt's hips.

"I was wondering if you…I want to…God, I don't know how else to say it so I'll just say it," Kurt said, looking Blaine in the eyes, Blaine smiled, prompting Kurt to go on. Kurt sighed before saying "I-I want to fuck you." Blaine was a little taken aback by that. But then again he was always the one to top; he hadn't even thought that Kurt would want to top, seeing as he seemed more than happy to bottom.

"Okay" Blaine said. He leaned in to kiss Kurt. The kiss started out sweet and chaste but turned more passionate and wanting, their tongues intertwining.

Kurt felt himself getting hard again and ground his erection into Blaine's, causing them to gasp and moan. He moved his hands to Blaine's ass as Blaine's lips moved to his neck, leaving yet another hicky.

Kurt testingly brushed his fingers lightly against Blaine's hole. Blaine's gasped and (with much effort) stopped his grinding against Kurt. Kurt looked at Blaine and (against every fiber of his being) stopped his grinding as well. He looked at Blaine, the lust in his eyes replaced with worry "D-did I do something wrong?" Kurt said breathlessly. Blaine instantly shook his head.

"No, fuck no, I was just thinking that we're going to need some lube," Blaine said. Kurt looked crest fallen, he didn't bring any lube. He looked around for something, anything they could use. Then his eyes found the body lotion that the hotel had. Blaine seemed to be thinking the same thing because he reached out and grabbed the small bottle. "This should work." Blaine said handing the bottle to Kurt, who nodded.

Kurt squeezed some onto his fingers, making sure they were lathered. He glanced at Blaine, who nodded, signaling for him to start. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Kurt's hands moved back to Blaine's ass, his fingers circled the hole before pressing one in. Blaine gasped at the (welcome) intrusion and Kurt deepened the kiss so as to distract him. Kurt pumped his finger in and out a few times before adding another finger. He crooked his fingers just so.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped, breaking the kiss momentarily before Kurt's lips were on his again. Kurt added another finger and pumped in and out, hitting that spot every time, making Blaine moan and occasionally breathe Kurt's name.

Kurt switched their position so that Blaine was pushed up against the shower wall. Blaine turned around so he was facing the wall but Kurt pulled him back "I want to see you." Kurt said simply. Blaine nodded, he had to agree that he liked the eye contact during sex; he loved seeing what he did to Kurt.

Kurt slowly pushed into Blaine. Blaine winced at the feeling so Kurt distracted him by latching his lips to Blaine's as he pushed into him. Soon Kurt was fully sheathed inside Blaine. Blaine nodded at Kurt to move. Kurt pulled out and thrust into Blaine, hitting his prostate "Yes, Kurt!" Blaine gasped. They meet each other thrust for thrust and before long Blaine was begging for Kurt to go faster and harder. Kurt had no trouble complying, he loved the feeling of having Blaine surround him like that, it was tight and warm and just perfect.

"Bite me!" Blaine gasped. Kurt's teeth instantly found Blaine's neck and his fangs sank into the warm skin and he began to drink the warm blood. Blaine felt the familiar sensation that surrounded him every time Kurt would bite him. It felt wonderful, the tingling spreading through his body. That sensation sent him over the edge and he was coming all over their stomachs, gasping Kurt's name.

Kurt came right after, Blaine's hole clenching around his cock as he came sent him over the edge. Kurt kept thrusting into Blaine as they came down from their orgasms, the shower washing away The blood that was still dripping from Blaine's neck and the evidence of what had just happened. Kurt pulled out of Blaine, causing the soloist to wince slightly.

Blaine's legs were jelly and he had to clutch onto Kurt so he would fall over instantly. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, holding him up. Blaine smiled and pressed a lay kiss to Kurt's lips.

"So, what did you think? Did you like it?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded eagerly.

"Yes, I loved it! What about you?" Blaine said, looking at Kurt. Kurt smiled.

"I loved it too! The tightness is just so," Kurt sighed; there were no words to describe how good it felt "So do you like topping or bottoming better?" he asked. Blaine pondered this, he loved both so much.

"I love both, a lot…but honestly I like topping just a little better," Blaine said before adding "I guess it depends on the mood, huh."

"Same here, although I might like bottoming a little more, I guess we'll just go with what feels right." Kurt replied.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt to turn the running water off. They stepped out of the shower and toweled off.

Soon they were dressed and cuddling on the bed, watching some movie that was on TV.

"I could stay like this all day," Blaine sighed, stroking Kurt's hair. Kurt nodded and hummed in content. Just then his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Kurt said once the phone was pressed to his ear.

"Hey, Kurt, I was just wondering how you were doing. Is everything okay?" It was Burt.

"Oh, dad, yeah everything's fine, don't worry the vampire hunters have no Idea that we're here." Kurt replied.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure you and Blaine are okay."

"Thanks for worrying," Kurt said, his voice soft and kind.

"Is there a chance that things will get dangerous for you guys?"

"…I'm not going to lie; yes there is a chance they might come after us."

"Okay…just be safe, Kurt. I don't want to lose you…and honestly, Blaine's kind of grown on me to, so protect each other, Okay."

"Dad…" Kurt sounded like he was going to cry now "I love you."

Blaine pulled Kurt in for an awkward side hug "don't cry, it'll be okay," Blaine whispered quietly into Kurt's ear, the one that wasn't occupied by the phone. Kurt nodded and gave him a weak smile.

"I love you too, son, I have to go now, so bye…I'll see you when you get back," Burt said. He sounded confident that Kurt would, in fact, get back. He had heard stories about how vicious vampire hunters could be but he knew his son and knew that Kurt could take anything thrown his way.

"Bye," Kurt said before hanging up the phone. He cuddled into Blaine and buried his face into his chest, on the verge of tears. Blaine was muttering things to calm him down. Finally Kurt pulled away, sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"Kurt, you know we'll be okay. They won't find us," Blaine said. Kurt nodded.

"I know, but I just can't help thinking 'what if'" Kurt muttered.

"Don't think like that. If they do come after us it'll take them three or four days to get here. Adam would tell us the moment they leave the club and we'd be out of here in a matter of seconds." Blaine said.

Blaine was right, but Kurt just couldn't shake the feeling. Maybe it was the conversation he had with his dad getting him all emotional but Kurt couldn't help thinking of the worst case scenario. What if the hunters did find him and Blaine? Kurt shook his head, trying to get rid of that thought.

* * *

><p><strong>This was fun to write :) I can't believe all of the nice feed back I'm getting, keep it coming, I love it, I love all of the people nice enough to review. Remember, reviews are to me what makeovers are to Kurt!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in a little café near the hotel they're staying at. It's been two days since they left Lima. They had just eaten breakfast and were chatting about nothing in particular while waiting for the bill.

"I don't know I think that-" but Kurt was cut off by the sound of his cell phone ringing. Kurt sighed; guessing who it was that was calling him. Every day since they had to leave town the two were bombarded with calls from either Adam or Kurt's dad. Adam called to inform them of everything the hunters were doing (and to complain about them). Kurt's dad on the other hand called every few hours to make sure they were okay.

"Hello?" Kurt answered the phone, meeting the sound of Adams voice.

"Kurt! This is an emergency; the hunters started looking for vampires they didn't catch at The Love Bite," Adam said in a rush. Kurt, who was still felling sleepy despite having his morning coffee, was instantly more awake.

"It's not like they can find us, right? We're three days away from Lima and they have no idea where we are," Kurt replied. At this sentence Blaine gave Kurt a confused look, but he could instantly tell who 'they' were.

Kurt could hear Adam sigh on the other end of the line "…They're making the vampires they caught sniff out our trails; they say that if the vampires refuse to comply they'll kill them. Not to mention there are some vampires that joined their side…"

"Shit!" Kurt said.

"Kurt, you should leave. If they have vampires on their side they'll be able to find you a lot faster," Adam sounded worried, he knew that if Kurt and Blaine were still close to Lima they'd be among the first to be found.

Kurt just hung up the phone and looked at Blaine. He was about to say something but a sour scent filled his nose. It was a smell he'd recognise anywhere now, the smell of a Vampire Hunter. Kurt looked towards the café's door and saw a tall man (the Vampire Hunter, Kurt thought to himself, he could tell by the smell) with red hair talking to a younger looking girl (obviously a Vampire, Kurt could tell). The mad was gesturing towards the café and the girl just nodded. Kurt could see the tears rolling down her face as she pointed towards himself and Blaine. The vampire Hunter followed the young vampires gaze and index finger.

Kurt shuddered when the redheads gaze landed on him and Blaine. Kurt didn't even think before he left his seat and was walking towards the café's door. He wasn't going to run, no, he was going to confront this bastard.

Blaine got the hint and followed Kurt outside.

"Well, well, looks like this one's willing to die," The redhead said with a dark laugh.

"No, I just don't want all of those innocent people to get pulled into this," Kurt said coolly. The man didn't seem to have any weapons or anything. If it was just him against Kurt it would be a fair fight.

"Well, why don't we all go over there,' The Vampire Hunter gestured to the alleyway next to the café. Kurt nodded and the four of them moved to the slightly dark alleyway. The young female vampire looked like she wanted to be anywhere else (it was obvious she was one of the vampires who hadn't chosen to join forces with the hunters) and Blaine just looked scared for Kurt.

Instantly Kurt launched towards the hunter and landed a punch to his stomach. The hunter fell to the ground as the air was knocked out of him. The hunter then pulled out a knife that was hidden in his boot. He ran towards Kurt but Kurt grabbed his wrist just before the knife could make contact with his skin. Kurt gripped the man's wrists, attempting to keep him away. Before Kurt knew it the hunter tripped him and they were both falling to the ground, the hunter desperately trying to pierce Kurt with the knife.

Blaine couldn't take it; he didn't want to let Kurt fight alone.

In a flash Blaine ran to help his boyfriend and kicked at the hunter's side. The female vampire instantly did the same, wanting to help them, wanting to kill the hunter bastard for making her lead him to these two. Blaine and the vampire were both kicking and punching at the hunter now.

Kurt's hands were getting sweaty now and it was getting more and more difficult to keep a grip on the hunter's wrist. Just as Blaine landed a rather powerful punch the hunter's wrist left Kurt's grip and the blade instantly sliced his abdomen. Kurt gasped as the pain seared through his body.

The hunter, thinking the wound would kill Kurt, started running, leaving the knife behind. Blaine instantly ran to Kurt, kneeling beside him. The female vampire on the other hand decided to grab the knife he left behind and run after the hunter. She snuck up behind the hunter, ran far away (she didn't want the hunters death to be connected with the two boys) and sliced his throat with his own knife. She came back soon after with blood on her clothes, Blaine could tell that she killed the hunter.

Blaine took of the jacket he was wearing and placed it on Kurt's wound. Kurt swore as Blaine applied pressure to the wound. "I'm sorry, Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine whispered, he was trying to fight the tears that were threatening to pour but it was a failed effort. Blaine turned to the girl, who seemed to be paralyzed and was just staring at all the blood "what are you waiting for? Call 911!" he snapped at her, tossing his cell phone in her general direction. She fumbled with the phone before dialing. She tossed the phone back to him when she was done with it. She seemed to hesitate before leaving, muttering a quick apology for leading the hunter to them.

Blaine turned back to Kurt and pushed his bangs out his face. He brushed his knuckles softly against Kurt's cheek. In spite of the situation Kurt flashed a small, soft smile at Blaine. "Blaine I-" Kurt started but Blaine shushed him.

"Kurt, don't talk, you'll be okay, an ambulance is on the way," Blaine said softly. He had one hand on Kurt's cheek, his thumb stroking softly. His other hand was pressing his jacket to the wound.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, reaching an arm up to touch Blaine's face, brushing away the tears.

"I know, Kurt. I love you, too," Blaine replied. He leaned down slightly to press a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.

It seemed to take forever for the ambulance to arrive and take Kurt to the nearest hospital, not to mention Kurt passed out due to blood loss before they arrived, luckily they arrived only about ten minutes after that happened. Blaine was worried beyond belief then.

Blaine told them that it was a mugger that stabbed Kurt. When they asked him to describe the mugger Blaine simply said he was wearing a ski mask so that they didn't see his face.

The hardest thing for Blaine was calling Burt to tell him what happened. Burt was devastated when he heard what happened; although he cheered the slightest up after hearing the hunter got killed. Needless to say the Hudson-Hummel's left immediately after Blaine called them.

It has been about two days since he and Kurt arrived at the hospital that Blaine was actually allowed to see him. The doctors said that Kurt was comatose and after they gave Kurt his stitches they let Blaine see him.

It was odd, seeing Kurt in a god ugly hospital gown with his hair unkempt. The worst part was seeing all of the machines connected to him.

Blaine would only leave to get food and he caught a taxi to get their stuff (and car) from the hotel. He spent most of his time on his laptop (after being told it was okay to use in the hospital) or reading. He was on the verge of sleep, when a doctor came up to him. She had a kind smile and short blonde hair.

"He's stabilized; you may go see him now. He'll have to stay for at least a month to heal" She said in a light voice. Without hesitation Blaine left his seat and made his way to the room that Kurt's in.

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat and sat in the seat placed next to Kurt. He placed his hand over Kurt's and smiled when he felt the familiar fingers curl around his.

"Hey," Blaine said softly.

"Hi," Kurt replied. His voice was soft and he sounded sleepy.

"How are the stitches feeling?"

"Weird, and they hurt, but I can deal with it. The doctors say I'm not allowed move a lot though, and they refuse to let me change." Kurt said with a small smile.

"Well, here, I brought you your hair and beauty products," Blaine said, gesturing to the bag he was carrying.

"Oh, thank you so much, I need my comb-OW!" Kurt said. He moved to grab for the bag but there was a sharp pain in his abdomen that had him sitting back against the bed (which was adjusted to sit him up right). Blaine got the comb out of the bag and began combing through Kurt's hair. Kurt sighed in content "Thanks, Blaine." He said.

"Kurt, don't worry about it. If you need anything just tell me, I am not moving from this seat until you are better."

"I might as well ask them to move another bed in here," Kurt said with a laugh.

"That's not a bad idea, but in this case you might want to ask for four beds," Blaine said. He put the comb back in the bag and was just running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"what? Why?" Kurt asked.

"For Burt Carol and Finn, of course. They're on their way here."

"Really? When will they be here?"

"Probably tomorrow, maybe the day after that," Blaine said "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I-I just want to be with you. I thought I would never see you, or anyone, again." Kurt shuddered at the thought. Blaine just nodded.

"I have an Idea, here." Blaine said. He moved from his seat and crawled into the hospital bed with Kurt. Kurt chuckled and moved over so that Blaine would have more room.

"Are you thirsty?" Blaine asked.

"No, not really." Kurt said.

"Are you sure? It's been two days since you drank any blood," Blaine inquired. Usually they didn't go more than a day without Kurt feeding off of Blaine. Luckily it was winter and he could wear scarves to hide the bite marks, although as of recent Kurt's been taking Blood from less visible places (like Blaine's hip or thigh, for example) so no one would get suspicious.

"Yes, I'm sure, Blaine. I just want to be near you."

Well, I brought my laptop, we can watch RENT if you want."

"You know just what to say to make me feel better," Kurt teased, pressing a quick kiss to Blaine's lips.

Kurt did, in fact get the nurse to put another bed in the room for Blaine. It took some prompting (and Blaine saying that she'd rarely have to check on Kurt if he was there looking after him) but she finally gave in saying that if they weren't so adorable she wouldn't have dragged another hospital bed in the room.

Other from sleeping Blaine spent most of his time cuddled up with Kurt to watch movies, surf the web or just talk. Both Blaine and Kurt hated it when the Nurse would separate them so Kurt's stitches could be checked, because, you know, separating Kurt and Blaine is like separating time from a clock. Kurt hated being poked and prodded at even if it was "for his own benefit".

Blaine (and Kurt, after he woke up) got constant calls from the Hudson-Hummel's as they were on the road. The three of them took turns between driving and sleeping. Burt and Carol didn't want Finn to come along (because he'd miss school) but the teen refused to stay home.

Over the three day car road trip Finn got tones of calls and texts asking where he Kurt and Blaine were. Finn would only tell them that they were out of town, not wanting to worry anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine! not much to say about this...I wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger, but then it would have been much to short (It's short now as is). well, anywho, reviews are to me what makeovers are to Kurt!<strong>


End file.
